


Cloth Waltz

by TeaWitchJo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short, Sweet, Waltzing, live performance, shuu loves mika and mika loves shuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWitchJo/pseuds/TeaWitchJo
Summary: "(...)suddenly he turned and walked to Mika, stretching his hand out with a soft, gentle smile.“Would you dance with me?” he asked, pulling his microphone away from his face."A ShuuMika short inspired by the new Valkyrie CD





	Cloth Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Ever listened to Shuu's solo and thought how he would dance with Mika to it? Well, I did. 
> 
> This short took me a week to write but I'm happy with it, please enjoy some shuumikas!

Valkyrie slowly returned to their past glory, with Mika’s hard work and Shuu’s transformation. Having left their past mistakes behind the boys built a new empire, reclaimed their fans and gained new ones, along with performance requests, now coming in frequently. 

They were to perform their solos at the next live, and tried to come up with a way to do this - neither wanted to stand alone on stage, neither wanted to leave the other one alone or sit alone on the backstage. Finally they decided that while one performs, the other would sit on stairs that were a part of their stage set up. 

When they finished Mémoire Antique, Mika went to sit in the spot they talked about, and Shuu took the centre of the stage. After the second chorus, around the fourth minute of the song, Mika saw his shoulders slump a little bit from the majestic pose he took. It was a mere second, as if there was a fight in his head and one side took over the other. And that must have been it - suddenly he turned and walked to Mika, stretching his hand out with a soft, gentle smile. 

“Would you dance with me?” he asked, pulling his microphone away from his face. 

“O-o-oshi-san? You sure? Is it okay?” the younger boy got flustered and blushed, but took Shuu’s hand nevertheless.

“I wouldn't ask if I thought it isn't. I did teach you how to dance waltz, didn't I?” he pulled his friend closer. 

“B-but what ‘bout the audience? What if they start talkin’ later?”

“I couldn't care less. I want to dance with you,  _ Mika _ , and I will.” 

The song moved to a longer musical intermission and they moved with it - Shuu leading Mika with gentle movements, Mika following gracefully. They danced waltz countless times before, it was nothing new, and yet there was something special in dancing in front of a full audience of a few thousand people. 

Soon he forgot about every single one of them. Shuu kept singing and wouldn't take his violet eyes off Mika’s mismatched ones. There was so much love in that tender gaze that the shorter boy felt tears behind his eyelids, happy tears, moved tears. They spinned and floated around the stage that, for them, could just as well be nonexistent. Graceful, light steps, up and down, round and round, nothing but the two of them, Shuu’s voice and loving gaze. Mika could tell he meant every single word he sang and it made his heart flutter this whole time. 

As the song neared its end and the last verse approached, Shuu broke away from Mika and lowered one of his knees to the stage floor, still holding one of Kagehira’s - flustered and blushing furiously - hands. “ _ Won’t you dance with me? _ ” 

Mika threw himself on his mentor with force that nearly knocked both of them over, tears finally spilling from his eyes. It took Shuu a moment to gently push his beloved crow boy away, enough to take one of his own gloves off and wipe his face with gentle fingers. “Come now, you'll make stains on the silk”, he smiled with so much love Mika thought his heart would explode. 

He sniffed once, twice and hugged his mentor again, this time without as much urgency. “Of course I'll dance with ya, Oshi-san!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, leave kudos and comments, let me know if you notice any mistakes, and feel free to talk to me on Twitter at @TeaWitchJo!


End file.
